PVC hoses are known to be made from a polymer added with plasticizer additives, which are designed to improve processability and flexibility of the final product.
Phthalates are generally used as plasticizers, because they impart excellent cold flexibility to the final product and have low migration characteristics. As a result of migration, the hose stiffens, loses its original flexibility and can crack or even collapse.
When food liquids are to be transported, phthalates may be extracted by the transported fluid. Phthalates are known to be potentially toxic, and ingestion thereof must be absolutely prevented.
Therefore, the need has long been felt of a hose having a PVC layer in direct contact with the fluid to be transported, which also includes at least one plasticizer agent having relatively low migration, to maintain flexibility of the hose substantially unaltered with time, and which will not pollute the transported fluid or add toxicity thereto.